


The Smell of Dust After Rain

by NaturalWallflower (introvertedGamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedGamer/pseuds/NaturalWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Felicia travel back in time from a post-apocalyptic future to Kansas in 1889. In order to save the timeline, they need to prevent the death of Georgia Stonewell. Death, disease, and unrequited feelings abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Dust After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for school, and is probably the longest work I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy!

The following story is a legend passed down through the generations, about young love and a future that could never be allowed to happen.

Out in a field, far away from prying eyes, there was a flash of bright light, and two people appeared. One was a woman, tall, with chin-length black hair and pale skin. The other was a man, who was much shorter, with chestnut hair close cropped to the scalp. They were both wearing tight fitting black clothes. The man looked around.   
“I can’t believe this actually worked.” He muttered, glancing at his companion. Having heard him, she raised an eyebrow.   
“Are you really that doubtful of my calculation skills?” He shook his head.   
“No, just nervous, is all. It’s not like we had the right equipment.” Her eyes seem to darken, as if this offhand comment brings back painful memories.   
“I did the best I could with the materials we had. And besides, we got here, didn’t we?”  
Ignorant of her grief, he smiles a little.  
“Yeah, thank god. Well, now I guess we need to find this ‘Georgia Stonewell’.” Sorrow gone for now, she smiles wryly.   
“There’s no ‘guess’ about it, Dean. We need to find her.” The newly named Dean gives a little laugh at that. “You and your technicalities, Felicia.” They both start walking towards the small town of Lawrence in the distance.

 

Georgia had woken up that day with the feeling that something was going to change. Everything seemed ordinary, up until noon, when she caught sight of some oddly dressed strangers. They were wearing all black, as if in mourning, and the woman was wearing pants, of all things. It was simply scandalous. They were getting odd looks, and Georgia knew all too well how that felt, so she decided to take them under her wing. Walking up to the woman, she tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Um, excuse me, but, um, have you seen what you’re wearing?” She said timidly, not sure what her reaction would be. 

Felicia was talking with Dean when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was completely prepared to tell off whoever was distracting her. Instead of coming face to face with a flirty man, as she had been expecting, she saw a shy girl, who couldn’t be older than sixteen.   
“Um, excuse me, but, um, have you seen what you’re wearing?” She said nervously. Felicia frowned a little and looked down at her clothing. “Yes, I don’t see a problem.” Felicia said. The girl blushed and looked down.   
“Well, um, you’re getting odd looks.” The girl said fearfully, as if she was afraid of being rebuked. Felicia smiled at her and asked, “What’s your name?” The girl looked up at her and said, “Georgia Stonewell.” Felicia’s eyes widened. She turned to Dean.   
“Dean, I found her.”  
Dean looked at her, shocked. Neither of them had expected to find her so quickly. Georgia talking to Felicia jerks Dean out of his thoughts.   
“Well, um, since you don’t have any proper clothes, I could let you borrow some.”  
“No, it’s quite alright.”  
“I insist. Please, let me help.”  
“Thank you.”  
“By the way, do you two have any place to stay?”  
Dean and Felicia looked at each other. When they came, shelter had been the last thing on either of their minds. It’s Dean that answers.  
“Actually, no. Do you know anywhere we could stay?”   
Georgia smiles faintly.   
“You could stay with me and my husband.”   
“What? No! We couldn’t impose on you like that!”  
“I assure you, it would be no trouble.”  
“Well, if you insist-“  
“And I do.” Georgia interjected.  
“-Then I guess we could.”  
Georgia proceeds to lead them to her house. She opens the door and shouts,   
“Liam! I’m home! And I brought friends!” They hear a thump from somewhere in the house, and a very disheveled man rushes to the door. He smiles and looks at Dean and Felicia.   
“Hello there, why don’t you come inside? I’m Liam.”  
Introductions are made, and Georgia brings Felicia to her bedroom to find her some proper clothes. Liam and Dean make some small talk.   
“So, nice weather we’re having.” Dean says nonchalantly.   
“Not really,” Liam replies. “This is actually the worst weather we’ve had for a while.”   
“Oh.” Needless to say, things are very awkward until Felicia and Georgia get back, which isn’t for a while. Somehow, Georgia managed to find some clothing that fit Felicia, even though she was much taller. It also seemed that the two had gotten to know each other better, as they were laughing and chatting as they entered the kitchen. 

A little over three weeks passed, and nothing had happened. The two time-travelers were on the edge of their metaphorical seats, just waiting for some sort of catastrophe. The day one does, however, they almost don’t recognize it. They’re sitting around the kitchen table, talking and laughing about some gossip one of them picked up in the saloon, when a frantic knocking on the door is heard. Georgia gets up to answer it, and when she comes back, her face is stained with tears. Dean is up and out of his seat before anyone else.   
“What is it, Georgia?” He asks softly, embracing her. She sobs into his shoulder.  
“Rosa’s dead.” She wails. Liam looks completely shell-shocked. Neither Dean nor Felicia knows who Rosa is. They finally get Georgia calmed down enough to tell them what happened.   
“She was murdered last night. Her body was only just found in the bog when some children were playing there at noon. She was one of my best friends.” Over the next few days, more murders occur, all of them people close to Georgia. Julia Talcott, Annabelle Garret, and Thomas Myers are among them. No one knows who is committing the murders, until the night of the full moon. 

The sun was just going down. Everyone’s nerves were fraught, and no one was sure they were safe. Paranoia hung over the town like a storm cloud. The occupants of the Stonewell house were just settling down to supper, when suddenly Liam excused himself. He went into the kitchen, and grabbed the largest knife he could find. Then, he went back to the dining room. Georgia looked up at him.   
“Liam? Why do you have that?” Felicia and Dean broke off their hushed conversation and looked at Liam. He smiled creepily.  
“Hello dear. I should have done this a long time ago.” He lunged at her with the knife, and Georgia only just managed to get out of the way.   
“Georgia, stay back!” Dean shouted. Liam laughed. He looked at Dean, amused.   
“Do you really think you can defeat me? I am death itself.”  
Any trace of Liam that might have still been there was gone.   
“Nope! But thanks for the distraction!” Dean then ran out of the house. Felicia had gotten Georgia out while they were talking. The two of them were waiting outside the door.   
“What just happened? And now what do we do?” Georgia asked, sounding a bit hysterical.   
“Well, to answer your first question, your husband just became death incarnate,” Georgia visibly paled at that.   
“And to answer your second, Felicia and I are going to distract him, and you’re going to run.” Dean finished up his explanation of events. Georgia shook her head.   
“No! I’m not going to let you put your lives in danger just because of me!” Dean looked into her eyes.  
“Georgia this isn’t just because of you. We come from the future. A future in which almost all people have been wiped out. If you die, then millions of other innocent people die as well.” Georgia swallowed, and then nodded.   
“Alright, I’ll do it.” Dean smiled fondly at her.   
“Then go. Run.” Georgia ran, hiking up her skirt. At that very moment, Used-to-be-Liam came out of the house. Seeing Georgia flee, he looked down at Felicia and Dean. “I suppose you’re going to distract me, then?” Felicia grinned at him. “Yep!” Then took off running into the hills. “I better follow her.” Dean tore after her. Used-to-be-Liam watched them for a minute, and then went after Georgia.

Dean and Felicia had been running for about fifteen minutes when Felicia said,   
“This might be a bad time to tell you this, but I love you.” Dean stopped and gazed at her sadly.   
“I’m sorry Felicia, but I can’t return your feelings. I love Georgia.” Felicia just looked at him.   
“Well then.” She said, her eyes gaining an odd sheen.  
“You know, I’ve loved you for years,” She said, almost too soft to be heard.   
“I think that I have the right to say ‘if I can’t have you, no one can’.” With that she leaped at him, teeth bared. Dean jumped back at the last second.   
“What the hell has gotten into you, Feli?” Dean asked, shocked.   
“Don’t call me that!” She snarled. She was panting, and her pupils were almost completely dilated. She seemed bestial. Dean looked at her, stunned.  
“How long have you been carrying it?” He asked, softly.   
“You must’ve had it for longer than this.” Felicia smiled chillingly.   
“I’ve had the disease since you met me. I just hid it.” Dean was well and truly astonished. She took the opportunity to attack again. Completely unprepared for it, Dean did what was instinctual to him at by this point: He flipped his folding knife open and stabbed her in the throat. Gagging on her own blood, Felicia stumbled back. Falling to her knees, she looked up at Dean, a silent thank you in her eyes. Dean choked out a sob, going down to his knees in front of her.   
“I’m sorry,” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.” Felicia quirked the corners of her lips up, smiling one last time before her eyes rolled back into her head and she pitched forward with a sigh. Dean caught her and lowered her to the ground. He owed her that much. Still kneeling, he began to dig a grave for the girl who was like a sister. For the girl who loved him.

Georgia was still running, not looking back, because what if Liam was there? What if Felicia and Dean’s diversion didn’t work? What if- No, She told herself, I’m not going to think about that. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to reflect on what had happened, Georgia found herself hopelessly confused. She still didn’t completely understand what happened, and definitely had no idea what to make of Dean and Felicia. Dean said they were from the future, but did that mean he was going to leave. Georgia hoped not. No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, her feelings for Dean were completely not platonic. She had tried to ignore her feelings, because she already had a husband. But now, her husband was as good as dead, and she still had no idea what was happening to Dean. And now she’d tripped over her skirt because she wasn’t looking where she was going and her eyes were blurry with tears.   
“Hello sweetheart. Why don’t you turn around?” A silky voice said next to her ear. Shivering, Georgia turned around. There stood Liam-but-not-Liam, smiling softly down at her.  
“Why are you doing this Liam?” She asked desperately. He laughed a little, smirking at her emotional turmoil.   
“I’m not Liam. I was thinking of going by Azrael. It means ‘death’. Suits me, don’t you think?” Georgia glared up at him. “I think that you’re a monster.” She spat. Liam-Now Azrael, just tsked and said, “Now, is that any way to talk to your husband? Maybe I should teach you some respect.” Georgia gazed at him balefully. “You really aren’t my Liam, are you?” Slightly annoyed, Azrael sighed and said, “Yes, I thought we already established that fact.” “Well, then I guess I shouldn’t have any qualms about doing this.” Georgia said, and then pushed Azrael into the ravine behind him. Apparently, he still kept Liam’s fear of heights, because he was screaming the entire way down. The screams cut off suddenly, accompanied by a sickening crunch. Georgia was still on her knees, so all she did was put her head in her hands. She had just killed someone. Who was trying to kill her, granted, but she was still shocked at herself. She was in the same position when Dean found her after three hours.

“Georgia?” He whispered, placing is hand on her shoulder. Georgia’s head snapped up at the contact. She looked around wildly until her eyes landed on Dean, when she calmed down.  
“You’re alright! You’re alive!” She shouted in glee, wrapping her arms around his chest.   
“I can’t believe we’re all alive!” Then, she looked around again.   
“Where’s Felicia?” Georgia looked into Dean’s grief tinged eyes.   
“No, don’t tell me she’s… No. She can’t be.” He just continued to look at her sadly.   
“Felicia’s not dead! She can’t be!” Georgia was full on sobbing by now.   
“She’s dead. I know; I killed her myself.”   
“What?” She whispered hoarsely. “Why would you do that?”   
“It’s not like I wanted to. In our future, there’s this disease that makes you go crazy, try to kill your friends and family. You become a mindless beast. Felicia had it for a long time. I just didn’t know it.” There are tears sliding down Dean’s face now too.  
They embrace each other tightly, afraid that if they let go, the other will blow away into the wind. 

After a while, Dean speaks up.   
“What happened to Liam?”   
“I pushed him into the ravine.”  
“He died from a fall into a ravine?” Dean asks incredulously.   
“I thought it would be harder than that.”  
Georgia smiles a little.   
“Me too. So, what happens now?”  
Dean sighs, and stares off into the distance.   
“I don’t know, Georgia, I don’t know. But there is one thing I do know.”  
“What?” She asks.  
“That I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” And then Dean leaned down and kissed her. And she kissed back. 

After all is said and done, and confessions of undying love are out of the way, they are both tired, dirty, and mourning, so they head back to Lawrence. They get some weird looks-after all, how many times do you see to people come out of the woods looking like they’ve been through a war?  
Not very many, that’s for sure. Anyway, they made it back to Georgia’s house without incident, and proceeded to sponge themselves down. After they were clean, they went to sleep in Georgia’s bed. Neither of them wanted to be separated from the other. Not after what they’d been through. They spend about nine hours sleeping, and when they wake up it’s about dusk, because they went to bed it was high noon. Georgia decides to get the tough questions out of the way first.  
“Will you be going back?”  
“Huh?” Dean looks at her questioningly.  
“Are you going to back? Back to the future?”   
Dean thinks for a moment.   
“Only if you come with me.” Georgia shakes her head regretfully.   
“I can’t. I still have my life here, one that I don’t want to leave behind.”  
Dean nods understandingly.   
“Then I guess I’ll have to stay here. Didn’t much like the future anyway.”   
Georgia smiles. She kisses him on the nose, and understands. Because going back to the future without the person he loves, and staying behind, aren’t all that different. They would still be without the other, so it wasn’t really a choice at all.  
The next day, they had both disappeared.  
Now, this is where the legend starts to get sketchy. Some say that Dean and Georgia left Lawrence, and they raised a family somewhere el. Others say that they both went to the future, and lived happily ever after there. But while their ending is not agreed on by everyone, there is one thing they all say is true:

Even though there was a drought, the night they went missing, the air smelled of petrichor.  
The smell of dust after rain.


End file.
